


An Unlikely Saviour of a Stranger

by orphan_account



Category: Danganronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Fluff, Komahina - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 04:40:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6359692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I got stood up on a date and you were just grabbing dinner- shit my ex is here, sit down and pretend to laugh at something I said attractive stranger." (Entirely based on a tumblr otp prompt)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Boredom and shame overwhelmed Hinata as he sat in his seat, twiddling his thumbs and tapping his foot to a non-existent beat, and looking down at the glass of water on the table in front of him. He was alone. He...was expecting this. He had been stood up before. Twice, actually. It wasn't exactly new for him. Why did he even bother...? He sighed, figuring it couldn't hurt to wait ten more minutes or so. Forcing his train of thought out of the station and into the depths of despair, he took quick swig of water and swirled the remaining liquid around in the glass idly. This whole ordeal had really put a damper on his mood.

Wait. No...no, it couldn't be...Why was she here? He couldn't deal with any more stress right now!

Nanami Chiaki – Hinata's three-years-together-one-year-apart ex-girlfriend – was standing at the entrance to the half empty restaurant. Hinata panicked, she was not allowed to see him sitting alone, slightly dishevelled, tired and without dinner or a date. Oh god, oh god, oh god...

Frantically, Hinata scanned the restaurant for someone, anyone, to be his saviour in this goddamn awful situation. There – just passing him, heading to an empty seat – was a white-haired, beautiful, slender and perfect stranger. This was his only chance at survival.

He tugged at the boy's sleeve, causing him to stop and turn back quizzically, presenting the shorter individual with a puzzled expression.  


“Listen,” Hinata whispered, “I need you to do me an enormous favour.”  


“Favour?” the other replied.  


“My date has stood me up so I'm sitting here alone and my ex has just came inside and she'll be coming this way soon and I really cannot deal with this so please just sit down across from me and pretend that you're having fun as my date and smile or something for like two minutes before I leave please please help me stranger.” He was rambling, gesticulating wildly with a pleading face. The white-haired boy smiled knowingly and slid into the seat across from him, placing his head on his hand and instantly breaking into completely random small talk.

Wow, he was good...  


Nanami passed them both, double-taking, looking at Hinata, looking at the other boy, backtracking and standing beside the table. “Hello, Hinata. I see you are doing well.”

“Um, yes, ah...” Hinata wasn't very good at this.  


He was saved only by his new guardian angel.

“It's very nice to meet you, my name is Komaeda Nagito.”  


“Nanami Chiaki, pleased to meet you likewise.”  


An uncomfortable silence was growing steadily icier.  


“I apologise,” started Nanami, “But I really must get to my table now. It was nice seeing you.” She smiled sweetly, waving a sleepy wave and walking over to her own table.

“Komaeda...” Hinata fidgeted with the hem of his shirt, “That's a nice name.”  


“May I be blessed with yours?”  


“Oh, I'm Hinata.”  


“Well, Hinata, I am alone also. Care to talk for a while?”  


He supposed it couldn't hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's six thirty in the am and I haven't slept god help me


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am coming back to Originally Supposed To Be A Oneshot But Apparently Not with my awful writing again! I apologise for the length, I am rushed and uninspired. I shall try my best to lengthen the next chapter. And make it less awful. Hopefully. look they're both awkward will there even be another chapter who knows

Ten minutes into the conversation and Komaeda already knew this young man was special. There was something about the way he talked, the way he held himself, that gave him the jitters even thinking about...anything, really. The man, Hinata, was perfect. He was beautiful, passionate, interesting, and quite frankly wonderful. He was everything Komaeda was not, and he wasn't sure exactly how he felt about that. He suddenly felt nervous. What if he was boring Hinata? What if this person, practically a stranger, secretly hated him? Komaeda wrung his hands under the table, crossing his feet and putting on an understanding smile as Hinata told him about the person who was meant to be meeting him here in the first place. He was gesticulating wildly, probably unaware of how perfectly distressed he looked. Komaeda tried to pay attention, he really did, it was just a little hard when he couldn't even stop himself from gazing at his eyes.

“Your eyes are quite mystical. I could get lost in them,” Komaeda interrupted as Hinata reached a particularly difficult to follow tangent.

“How do you get lost in someone's eyes?” He questioned.

“Well,” Komaeda pondered for a moment, “I'm not sure myself.”

“Oh.” The conversation slowly progressed into awkward territory. They both looked away from one and other, and Komaeda began to feel worried again. 

After a while, Hinata stood up, flashing an apologetic smile to the boy. “Sorry, I should get going. Thanks a lot for helping me back there.”

Nanami had left the building a while ago.

“It's been nice talking to you,” Hinata continued, “You're a good listener. Thanks for putting up with my moaning.”

Slowly, it dawned on Komaeda that this new fascinating person whom he now may have a small attraction to was about to leave, and was saying goodbye, and that he did not want that. “Ah! It's really no trouble at all,” Shit, shit, shit... “You're very nice to listen to. Do you want to keep in contact, perhaps?” He could only hope.

“Uh...sure. I can tell you my number, if you want,” Hinata said, warily.

“That would be great,” Komaeda replied.


End file.
